Sarah Amadale (Docker)
Basic Life Sarah Amadale was born on Salis D'aar, the capital of Bakura. Her parents were Sheliah Odoon and Pathrik Odoon. Sheliah and Pathrik were orginally from Coruscant. They were both from highly respected families that were well apreciated in their homeworld. The couple were friends from childhood and were married shortly after the death of Sheliah's Grandmother. In respect for her Grandmother, Sheliah strongly wished to go to her Grandmother's homeworld Bakura, the place of which she would always travel to visit her. A few years after the couple settled down, Sarah was born, in 37 BBY. After Sarah's birth, they decided to move to Naboo, were they felt there was more space for their family. Shortly after they had settled in their new home, Sarah's y'ounger' sister Lin Astrostation (now known as Katie Racer) was born. After Sarah had become 6 years old, a mysterious bounty hunter snuck into the house and murdered both of her parents. Sarah quickly grabbed her sister and fled to Coruscant. The rest of her family was gone, all killed by the same hands of the anynomous attacker. Sarah and Kala supported and raised each other until they went their own ways. Sarah settled into a modern residence, and took on various jobs. She made many friends and become comfortable with her surrondings. Basic Story Sarah took on many adventures. From love life to perilous tales, Sarah developed a fine story. She has many freinds, family, as well as enemies. Her adventures intervene with her sisters at many points, and many dangers come to their family. Throughout all of these, they manage to get along and still enjoy what they have begun. Once Sarah was settled, she began to work at Von Vonwalker's Inn. She took on a relationship with Captain Dee and was in a happy time. She began her job as a front desk attendant, then bar tender, then lead cheif, then movie theater attendant, and finally a medic. Her first job as a front desk manager was always promising as she led people to their rooms and solved many of the issues going on. Her medical job was very serious to her as she was preforming on many patients, mostly consisting of her friends. She was always happy to give check-ups and small surgeries, as well as large ones. She enjoyed the excitement of the Inn, as well as the many adventures from it, such as attacks and invasions (which were all easily solved, and allowed everything to turn back to normal). More and more people came, allowing her to give more service and pleasurement to her customers. From time to time she switched jobs and sometimes took care of the entire building herself. After her work at the Inn, the Supreme Chancellor gave her surprising news. She was secretly entered into the voting of Bakura's Govenor by a freind of hers, and surprisingly won the election. She took her new role of the leader of her homeworld very seriously and supported all of it's residence. After serving her first term, she reserved to various activities and presently helps in various projects. Her sister had met a man named SquadLeader Racer, whom she is now married too, and became close. After their marriage, Sarah joined Racer's squad to be with her family and friends. Careers ' Sarah has had various jobs as a career: Von Vonwalker Inn: Medic, Movie theater attendant, Bar tender, Lead cheif, Front desk manager Republic Leader: Sarah at one time was voted the Govenor (Govenors are not monarchies, but lead the whole planet in a republic democracy and are voted for) of her homeworld, the lovely planet Bakura. Sarah was only Sixteen (the beginning age of an adult there) when she became the Govenor considering the people love younger rulers since they had a better chance of a good life when the terms of a Govenor was short. Sarah also at one point before her terms of Bakura served Aurra Mistspeed as a hand maid to protect her sister. Her sister and her left later on. After Sarah had left, she had given Aurra rude remarks considering the queen of Naboo during the Clone Wars was Queen Neyutnee. Sarah did not like Aurra's beliefs of Naboo such as it's leaders, her having immortality, and the way Naboo's government and laws were used and what they typically were. Sarah later apologized for having childish actions. Presently, Aurra and Sarah have no more conflict to each other, yet no alliance. Cantina Server: Sarah at one point ran a Cantina. Holo Hunter: Sarah enjoys hunting for holos on Umbara, so feel free to ask for her help. . Sneak Peek: Sarah is once again working on another project to be released in Summer. It will be something she has already done.... Friends and Family Sarah has a very large amount of friends and stories to each. Many frenemies have been involved as well, including there own share of tales. Her family is accessing and so far includes Katie Racer (loving sister in game and IRL), Jessica Jackson (Niece of Sarah and loved dearly by her mother and aunt), Tycho Saberslicer (the once adopted Son of Sarah, but sadly was put back into adoption after Sarah found difficulty caring for him), Captain Dee (close freind of Sarah's),Squadleader Racer ( husband of Katie and Sarah's brother-in-law), Commander Vent (sweetheart of Jessica), Aurra Runesligner (Sarah's close friend), Janus Firebot (Old friend of Sarah's and ex boyfriend of Jessica), Jaller Racer (son of Katie and Racer as well as nephew of Sarah), Marn Silveroller (twin of Jaller, son of Kate and Racer, as well as Sarah's nephew), Lin Hope (Daughter of Katie and Racer as well as niece of Sarah), Raxxum (ex-wife of Jaller),Alpha-Marl Photoline (friend of Sarah), and many more. Love life Captain Dee: Sarah's first person to be in a relationship with. They broke up, came back together, and became engaged, but decided to only remain friends. Bly Sharpherder: Sarah at one time had developed feelings for bly, but no closer relationship came between the two. Bly was later avoided by Sarah after meeting brief conflict. Sev Colton: Sarah at one time accepted a date from Sev and became close. Sarah found the relationship difficult especially since she found out he was stationed to fight in Iraq (''he later turned the offer down) and the two broke up. Cold ScoutSniper: Sarah and Cold were in a relationship for a little while, and later, Cold proposed. Sarah later cancelled the wedding, finally realizing the truths of any relationship in the game. (Relationships with Sarah may not be stated due to the absence of the memory gone or the will to not wish to post it to publication.) '''Hobbies and Extra Sarah enjoys games such as Mind Perception and gathering with her friends and family. Sarah has been reported as busy for a while due to things IRL and slower computers. Surprisingly, Katie and Racer, as well as Jessica and Vent (who later divorced but are now back together) were all married Friday, December 23. Sarah tries her best to be nice and show hospitality. She also enjoys messing around on Umbara at points and helping with others collections. She uses a gun on Umbara, but uses lightsabers in the Ancient Sith Academy. "I may not be a Jedi, but I know how to wield a saber." -S''arah Amadale'' Naboo Sarah and her sister (at the time was Lin Astrostation) met Aurra Mistspeed, who is a fan of Naboo and portrayed herself as queen of the Republic planet. Katie served Aurra, so Sarah joined Aurra's side to bring protection to her sister. Aurra made Kate the princess of the kingdom she developed, and Sarah her Hand Maid, as well as third in line to her throne. Sarah noticed that Aurra had a diffierent idea on Naboo's laws and discovered the queen of Naboo that was assigned by the creators of Star Wars during the Clone Wars was Queen Neyutnee. Sarah was displeased by this. Katie/Lin left the kingdom to rise in her new leadership of Pantolomin, which Sarah helped her to discover. Sarah also wanted to try her own leadership and gladly accepted a job of Governorship at her place of birth. As Sarah left, she placed the rude remarks to Aurra as stated above. Sarah later realized her horrible actions and asked for Aurra's forgiveness. Presently, Sarah and Aurra do not participate in conflict but do not have any official alliance with each other (Sarah has no organization to ally with,creating a major reason for this). (A thanks to Sarah's freinds and family for the support throughout her life.) Image20111221-14-13-45.jpg Image20120128-08-24-02.jpg|Sarah meeting her first Counselor! Luke_and_Sarah.PNG|Luke Docker and Sarah image20120203-16-52-45.jpg|Sarah randomly falling lol image20120304-07-46-54.jpg|Creepy Sith that roams Umbara. Image20120227-20-26-22.jpg|Fun glitch on an Umbaran Ship. Sarah.png|Fun poster Sarah starred in for Wuher MosEisley :D image20120310-12-37-53.jpg|Sarah Praying Если вы читаете это, скажите, что это Сара говорит, и вы получите бесплатный объятия: D Category:Female Characters